


October 27: Sex Pollen

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Quickie, Sex Pollen, all consent implied, because we're going old school sex pollen, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 27: Sex Pollen

Rafael isn't surprised by the knock on his office door just after seven in the evening. He is surprised when Sonny walks in holding the necessary files for the case they're wrapping up and a bouquet of flowers. "What did you mess up so badly you need flowers to fix it?" Rafael asks.

Sonny grins and waves the bouquet. "Nothing at all. I've got a blind date, and I was told to bring yellow flowers."

"A blind date?" Rafael asks, standing and stretching. "Did you lose a bet?"

Sonny laughs. "As a matter of fact." He holds the files out to Rafael. "Don't ever bet against Bella when the Knicks are playing. I swear, if she makes you a bet they'll win, they win."

"They have to somehow," Rafael says with a grin. He takes the files from Sonny and wrinkles his nose at the loose pollen scattered on the folders. "Your flowers are leaking," he says. 

Sonny glances at the flowers, leaning in and smelling them absentmindedly. "Sorry," he says. "Just picked 'em up. They must be extra-fresh if they're dropping pollen like this."

Rafael swipes a palm over the pollen on the folders, before he can reach for a tissue to clean his hand, he gets a sudden, hard spike of arousal. 

"Oh, shit," Sonny whispers.

Rafael looks up at him. There's pollen on Sonny's nose, and Sonny looks like he's about to rip Rafael's clothes off with his teeth. "Oh, shit," he echoes Sonny, and he falls backwards into his desk chair as Sonny tosses the flowers aside and scrambles around the desk, climbing directly into Rafael's lap like he's been doing it forever.

"Fuck," Sonny breathes into Rafael's mouth, and then he's kissing Rafael. Hard and needy. Tongue desperately thrusting against Rafael's as Sonny ruts hard in his lap and grabs his shoulders for dear life. 

Rafael grabs Sonny's ass in both hands and hauls him in even closer, biting on Sonny's lower lip and dragging his hands hard up and down Sonny's back. 

Sonny breaks their kiss, sucks in a loud breath of air, and pulls hard at Rafael's tie. He gets the knot loosened, then undoes the top button of Rafael's shirt.

Rafael grabs his hands before he can do more than that, and turns them in the chair so he can lay Sonny on the desk. The files Sonny brought go flopping to the floor, but neither of them notice. Sonny's too busy undoing his own shirt, and Rafael is frantically getting his own pants open. 

Sonny gets his shirt open, then undoes his slacks, shoving them down just enough he can get his dick out of his underwear. He strokes himself a few times, hissing at the contact. 

"No," Rafael says, pulling Sonny's hand away. "No, I want it." He leans over Sonny, biting him through his undershirt as he wraps his hand around both of their dicks and starts to jerk him off. 

"Yeah. Fuck. Yeah," Sonny moans, getting both hands in Rafael's hair so he can tug Rafael up to his mouth for more kisses. 

It's a sloppy, ever-changing tempo of a handjob as they try to kiss and touch and feel every part of one another. Sonny hooks his legs behind Rafael's back to hold him in place, and Rafael responds by pressing his free hand in the middle of Sonny's chest and scratching hard with his nails. 

Sonny licks down Rafael's neck to nuzzle against his collar, and Rafael whispers filth in Sonny's ear as they come at the same time, the sudden, rattling intensity of their shared orgasm making them both collapse panting once it's done. 

It's a few minutes before Rafael can come back to himself enough to start to figure out what happened. "I--"

"I'm gonna cancel my date," Sonny says, talking to the ceiling. He lifts his head groggily. "At least, it seems like I should cancel my date."

Rafael manages a wheezy laugh as he slowly stands up straight and takes his sticky hand off both their dicks. "That seems like a smart move," he says. He opens a desk drawer to get a tissue to wipe his hand. He sees the flowers out of the corner of his eye and considers them for a moment. "What the fuck kind of flowers are those?"

Sonny shrugs. He's upright and buttoning his shirt. "No idea, but seems like they were worth the cost."

Rafael looks at Sonny, who's giving him a lazy satisfied grin. "Cancel your date," he says. "I'm taking you to dinner."

Sonny laughs and leans towards Rafael, humming happily when Rafael kisses him. "We kind of did this backwards," he murmurs. "Sex _before_ a first date? You're gonna think I'm easy."

"I'll only think you're easy if you put out after," Rafael says. 

"Well, I have great news for you," Sonny replies.

Rafael laughs as he leans down and picks up the flowers. More pollen shakes off on his hand, but he doesn't notice. He puts the flowers in his sink, making a mental note to tell Carmen to only handle them with gloves on. 

"Date cancelled," Sonny says. "Where are we going?"

Rafael shrugs as he turns back to face Sonny. "I don't know. What are you in the mood for?"

Sonny waggles his eyebrows. "Oh, you know. Whatever."

Rafael laughs and meets Sonny halfway, enjoying the soft, leisurely way Sonny kisses him. "Well, let's see what happens," he says and grabs his jacket so they can leave.


End file.
